


Three Patch Theme Song

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Three Patch Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom love, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sing along for a gay old time!
Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563162
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	Three Patch Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPswl_cumbercookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/gifts), [finnagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/gifts), [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts), [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts), [avawtsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/gifts), [chemma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemma66/gifts), [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/gifts), [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts), [SundayDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayDuck/gifts), [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of the Flintstones theme song.

Meet the Three Patch Podcast  
It’s a modern fandom family

Starting out with Sherlock  
And then adding in what brings us glee

Laughter, porn, community, and fic  
Three Patch knows just what will make us tick

So to have a good time  
Listen to the Three Patch Podcast

With Three Patch Podcast  
We’ll have a gay old time!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me almost as happy as listening to the Three Patch Podcast does. 😊


End file.
